


Lips Sealed

by Cinerari



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Interrogation, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: Yama has the means to escape capture, but it's not going to be a good time for anyone involved.





	Lips Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt-fill for "awkward kiss."

As much as I would have liked to trade insults, I kept my mouth shut. I had to. If I so much as moved my tongue wrong, the officer spitting at me would realize I’d stuffed a key to our cells in my mouth. I hoped my spit wouldn’t damage the circuitry engraved into the stem of the thing. It was bitter as blood, and there was no way in hell I was swallowing it. Beyond snapping it from its chain with my teeth and holding it in my mouth, I didn’t have a plan.

The bastard who had tied me to the chair was kind enough to telegraph his first punch. I grit my jaw and took his knuckles square into my cheek. “Damn traitor,” he growled as he reared back again. He would break his hand if he kept this up.

Apparently me being a turncoat had brought this guy some sort of trouble. I had been too busy trying to think up a way to make use of the key to bother with his rambling.

He sure had the punch of a man with a vendetta though. It wasn’t long before I couldn’t tell the difference between the taste of blood and the taste of the key. When he shattered my nose, I was left with no way to breathe, so I stabbed the key into the soft patch below my tongue and panted ragged breaths. An ugly mix of blood and saliva spooled from my lips, but the world spun too much for me to care. Even after he stopped punching me, my head pulsed like fresh hits.

He kept on with the insults, though I could see well enough to know that he was clutching his ruined hand. Props to him though, I was inches from passing out. My chin kept dropping against my will, and after I managed to drag one eyelid up, the other would fall. Pressing the sharp stem of the key into my wounded mouth was the only thing keeping me awake. The small, sharp pain was something to hold onto.

The officer gave an order to have me taken back to my cell, and I heard another voice pipe in to ask if he’d gotten any information. At the officer’s muttered “no” I realized it was supposed to have been an interrogation. What a waste. They undoubtedly wanted something about Harlock or the Arcadia, not that I knew much more than they did about either of those things. No one in my squad did, so we were a lost cause. I could only hope these bastards knew well enough not to try interrogating any of my men. If they did… Well, I had to hope this key thing would sort itself out.

Some guard dragged be back toward my holding cell. My feet made some mimicked attempt at walking, the whole place a blur of grays. Concerned faces peered out from the bars of the other cells. I couldn’t quite tell them apart. At this rate, I was going to be out cold before I could hit my cell’s floor. Even if I did manage to keep the key in my mouth, it would be hours before I could use it. I couldn’t risk someone else being dragged off for “interrogation” in that time.

Harlock was on his way, certainly. He was always on his way, but I would save my men myself. This had been my expedition. I would see it through.

A flash of green caught my eye, and I forced my feet to recall how to move. The guard gave a surprised “Hey!” as I tugged away from him. Must have been pretty lousy at his job to think so little of me.

Bright brown eyes with raised brows focused in my vision. He wouldn’t have been my first pick for this sort of thing, but he was the only one close enough to the bars for it to work, his cheek pressed to one of them.

Before he or anyone else could say anything, before the guard could grab me again, I bent down and smashed my lips to Daiba’s. Besides his surprised squeak and my heart hammering in my ears, the hall was silent. Passing the key to him turned out to be less trouble than I expected, though he seemed to only open his mouth because he was startled by the metal touching his lips.

I broke away as the guard’s hand settled on my arm again, though he now gripped me like I had some sort of disease.

There was a smudge of blood on Daiba’s cheek. Probably from my nose. Ew.

His lips were pressed tight into a pout, his nose crinkled.

“Insurance,” I said as my exhaustion crashed back into me. “In case we don’t make it out.”

He made a noise that could have meant anything. I hoped it meant he understood my idea because the last shreds of consciousness slipped through my fingers.

It felt less like sleeping and more like not…being awake. I had no dreams, no feeling of time passing. I was in that hallway one moment and waking up to someone smacking my cheek the next.

“Wake up,” Daiba snapped. “Apologize.”

“Sorry,” I croaked, my eyelid feeling sticky as I wrenched it open.

“Sorry, what?” He stood over me, his arms crossed. The ceiling over him could only have been that of the Arcadia’s med bay. I’d seen it too many times not to know every detail.

“Did the key work?” I asked.

“Apologize first!” he demanded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, what?”

“What?”

“What are you sorry for?”

I was still too woozy for a conversation like this. “God, Daiba, I don’t know. I’m sorry for kissing you?”

He puffed his cheeks in a childish pout. I felt sure he would hit me. “I didn’t care about the kiss, idiot. But I could have done without all the blood.”

“Oh.” I couldn’t help but breathe a laugh. “Yeah, that was pretty gross, sorry.”

“Next time, no blood.”

Rubbing at my aching eye, I nodded as much as my throbbing head would allow. “Right, so the key-” My eye shot toward him “Wait, next time?”

A smirk played on his lips. “Insurance means you’ve gotta pay me back.”


End file.
